zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting
For Crafting Recipes gathered so far, go here: Recipes When making a crafting check, you need two things. The first of these is time. If your on-base job isn't to build, a single crafting check is going to take fifteen minutes of your free time to complete. If you're training a crafting skill, you may roll a crafting check alongside the training check by using both sets of materials, but without using the extra fifteen minutes. This applies to both the student and the teacher when the skill is being taught. The second thing that you need is materials. For every crafting check made to create an item, you need to use at least two materials, with the exception of processing raw material, even if they're two halves of the same source. What these materials are depends on the level of refinement. A project can go through the following steps, though it doesn't need to go through all of them: Raw Materials>Processed Materials>Simple Items>Complex Items *'Raw Material:' This is any base resource, such as metal ore, wooden logs, or unspun wool. *'Processed Material:' This is an advanced version of the resource, such as metal ingots, wooden planks, or cloth. *'Simple Items:' This is any non-statted item, such as a metal pipe, a wooden pole, or a scarf. *'Complex Items:' This is any statted item, such as a gun, a fishing pole, or a cold weather outfit(Body Clothing). Breaking Ground Don't forget, that before you start getting set up in your crafting wiles, you will need the proper tools for the job. Similar to how a gunner needs a firearm and the ammunition to supply it, a crafter is in need of their toolkit and resources. Without tools, one may be facing anywhere from a -25 to -50 penalty trying to craft, if one is allowed to craft at all, and without resources, then you might as well be clapping with one hand. Check with a GM to make sure that everything is in order before you get to work. The Basics Crafting is a relatively simple process that focuses mainly on investing time and proper resources to get the desired result. It's actually rather simple to craft an item, once you have gotten the desired resources together you start the actual crafting. Every recipe has at least one set of successes, the more skills involved in the recipe the more successes it tends to have. To complete a recipe all you have to do is meet the required number of successes in all categories See Success Rates Failing However keep in mind that not all things go perfectly. Keep in mind that rolling too low will give you negative successes, taking away from your total and making the project take longer. However if your successes ever reach a negative in a section the highest ranking part involved in that section takes quality damage. This also happens if you pile up a total of negatives successes equal to half the number of positive successes you need. (This means you have to keep track of how many negative successes you pile up.) Parts can be quality dropped multiple times, and if you swap out a part you have to start the areas involving that part over. Processing Material Processing material is a process where you can take raw material, not parts, and 'refine' them into a state more appropriate to be used in crafting. When processing a material you have two options, to process it and keep it at it's current rank, or to attempt to enrich it, raising it's rank by 1. *'Processing': When processing you use the standard success chart, and have a base of 5 successes+3 per extra unit of material. *'Enriching': When enriching it's much like processing but the success chart is shifted up 20, and the successes are 8/4 instead. Processing metal also requires fuel- 1 unit per failed check, and 2 units per successful check. Upgrading Items You may upgrade an item by crafting relevant material into it. Most items require a single processed material or part to upgrade. If you're not sure what to use, discuss it with a GM. Larger items, such as small vehicles or smaller toolkits, require two parts, while larger vehicles and large kits require three parts, room-sized kits require five parts. Once you have the needed parts upgrading the item takes a simple 5 successes at base, but is modified by the rank you wish to achieve, and the parts your using. (Minimum of 1 success) *+/-3 successes for every rank the end result you desire is away form = *+2 for every rank the average of your parts rank is lower than the desired end result. (-2 per rank if the part is higher rank) *+30 DC to all successes for every rank the average of your parts rank is lower than the desired end result. (-30 per rank if the part is higher rank) ''Note: The rules for failing still apply and upgrading has a cap of progressing only 2 ranks at a time'' Deconstructing Items(Under construction) Breaking down an item in to it's base components takes 1 Deconstruction check for every 2 materials you gain from it. Deconstructing an Item starts as simple work (DC 50) and goes up by 20 for every quality the item being deconstructed is above (=). The result will get you 2 componenets at 2 quality steps lower. You can raise the DC by 50 to attempt to gain 1 step higher then this, but only twice (up to 1 quality step below the orignal item). *Base DC of 50 for 3 Steps below in Quality, 100 for 2 Steps below, 150 for 1 Step below *+20 Per Quality of orignal item above (=)